The present invention is directed to an efficient deoximation technique for use in the synthesis of erythromycin derivatives, involving aryl thioimine intermediates. The aryl thioimine intermediates can be utilized in a method for protecting a ketone of a ketone-containing erythromycin derivative as a thioimine; a method for deoximating an oxime-containing erythromycin derivative, or a method for preparing a 6-O-alkyl erythromycin derivative. Presently preferred erythromycin derivatives have a C-9 oxime or a C-9 ketone.
Erythromycins A through D, represented by Formula I and Table 1 shown below, are well-known and potent anti-bacterial agents, used widely to treat and prevent bacterial infection. 
As with other anti-bacterial agents, however, bacterial strains having resistance or insufficient susceptibility to erythromycin have been identified. Also, erythromycin A has only weak activity against Gram-negative bacteria. Therefore, there is a continuing need to identify and synthesize new erythromycin derivative compounds which possess improved anti-bacterial activity, which have lower potential for developed resistance, which possess the desired Gram-negative activity, or which possess unexpected selectivity against target microorganisms.
Generally, 6-O-alkyl derivatives of erythromycin are known as anti-bacterial agents. 6-O-methyl erythromycin A (clarithromycin A, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,803) and 6-O-methyl erythromycin B (clarithromycin B, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,717) are potent macrolide antibiotics.
More recently, 6-O-substituted derivatives of erythromycin having improved antibacterial activity have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,866,549; 5,872,229; 5,919,916; 5,932,710; 6,040,440; 6,075,011 and 6,124,269 among others.
Synthetic techniques for 6-O-substituted erythromycin derivatives generally involve protection of a C-9 ketone as an oxime, followed by protection of the 2xe2x80x2- and 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl groups prior to 6-O-alkylation. Subsequent to 6-O-alkylation, the protecting groups are removed.
The deoximation reaction has been carried out according to methods described by Greene and Wuts in Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, 2nd Ed., John Wiley and Son, Inc, 1991, and others. Examples of the deoximating agent are inorganic sulfur oxide compounds such as sodium hydrogen sulfite, sodium pyrosulfate, sodium thiosulfate, sodium sulfate, sodium sulfite, sodium hydrosulfite, sodium metabisulfite, sodium dithionate, potassium thiosulfate and potassium metabisulfite among others. Deoximation may also be accomplished by treatment with an inorganic nitrite salt, for example, sodium nitrite or potassium nitrite, in the presence of acid. Examples of the solvents used are protic solvents such as water, methanol, ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, trimethylsilanol or a mixture of one or more of the above solvents. The deoximation reaction has been carried out in the presence of an organic acid such as formic acid, acetic acid or trifluoroacetic acid, but may be accomplished with hydrochloric acid also.
However, the conventional techniques described above have certain disadvantages. For example, in a typical deoximation with an erythromycin oxime with sodium bisulfite, approximately 30-40% of the product may be lost as a result of decomposition, due to the relatively harsh reaction conditions. Therefore, milder methods for more efficient deoximation would be advantageous; and such a method for a more efficient deoximation could be advantageously utilized in a method for ketone protection in ketone-containing erythromycin derivatives, or in a method for making 6-O-alkyl substituted erythromycin derivatives.
The invention is directed to a method for protecting a ketone of a ketone-containing erythromycin derivative as a thioimine comprising the steps of:
reacting a ketone of a ketone-containing erythromycin derivative with a hydroxamating agent to form an oxime; and then,
reacting said oxime with a trialkyl phosphine and an aryl disulfide to form an aryl thioimine.
In the method, the ketone may be a C-9 ketone, and the aryl thioimine may be a C-9 aryl thioimine. The method may also include deprotecting the aryl thioimine in aqueous acidic solution to form a ketone-containing erythromycin derivative. The C-9 ketone containing-erythromycin derivative may have a hydroxyl group at C-6. Furthermore, the C-9 ketone is protected to alkylate C-6 with an alkylating agent. A presently preferred ketone-containing erythromycin derivative is erythromycin A and a presently preferred aryl thioimine is 9-phenylthioimino erythromycin. Moreover, the arylthioimine can be hydrolyzed to an imine with a hydrolyzing agent.
The invention is also directed to a method for deoximating a 6-O-substituted oxime-containing erythromycin derivative comprising the steps of:
reacting an oxime of a 6-O-substituted oxime-containing erythromycin derivative with a trialkyl phosphine and an aryl disulfide to form an aryl thioimine; and then,
hydrolyzing said aryl thioimine in aqueous acidic solution to form a ketone-containing 6-O-substituted erythromycin derivative.
The 6-O-substituted oxime-containing erythromycin derivative may be a C-9 oxime-containing, 2xe2x80x2-hydroxyl-containing, 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl-containing, C-6-hydroxyl-containing erythromycin derivative. For the practice of this method, the 2xe2x80x2-hydroxyl and 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl of the C-9 oxime-containing, 2xe2x80x2-hydroxyl-containing, 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl-containing, C-6-hydroxyl-containing erythromycin derivative can be protected with at least one hydroxyl-protecting agent to form a 2xe2x80x2- and 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl protected aryl thioimine after aryl thioimine formation. Moreover, after such protection the 2xe2x80x2- and 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl protected aryl thioimine can be alkylated with an alkylating agent to form a 2xe2x80x2- and 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl protected, C-6-O-alkylated aryl thioimine. A presently preferred 2xe2x80x2- and 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl protected, C-6-O-alkylated aryl thioimine is 9-phenylthioimino-6-O-propenylquinolinylerythromycin-2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x3-dibenzoate, and a presently preferred ketone-containing 6-O-substituted erythromycin derivative is 6-O-propenylquinolinylerythromycin-2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x3-dibenzoate.
The invention is also directed to a method of preparing a 6-O-alkyl derivative of a C-9 ketone-containing, C-6 hydroxyl-containing, 2xe2x80x2-hydroxyl-containing, 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl-containing erythromycin derivative comprising the steps of:
reacting the C-9 ketone of a C-9 ketone-containing, C-6 hydroxyl-containing, 2xe2x80x2-hydroxyl-containing, 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl-containing erythromycin derivative with a hydroxamating agent to form a C-9 oxime;
derivatizing said C-9 oxime with a trialkyl phosphine and an aryl disulfide to form a C-9 aryl thioimine;
protecting said 2xe2x80x2-hydroxyl and said 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl of said C-9 aryl thioimine with at least one hydroxyl-protecting agent to form a 2xe2x80x2 and 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl protected C-9 aryl thioimine;
alkylating said C-6-hydroxyl of said 2xe2x80x2 and 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl protected C-9 aryl thioimine with an alkylating agent to form a C-6-O-alkylated 2xe2x80x2 and 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl protected C-9 aryl thioimine;
deoximating said 2xe2x80x2 and 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl protected C-6-O-alkylated C-9 aryl thioimine in aqueous acidic solution to form a 2xe2x80x2 and 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl protected C-6-O-alkylated C-9 keto-erythromycin derivative; and then isolating the desired product.
For the practice of this method, the 2xe2x80x2 and 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl protected C-6-O-alkylated C-9 keto-erythromycin derivative can be deprotected to form a 2xe2x80x2 and 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl, C-6-O-alkylated C-9 keto-erythromycin derivative. A presently preferred 2xe2x80x2 and 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl protected C-6-O-alkylated C-9 keto-erythromycin derivative is 6-O-propenylquinolinylerythromycin-2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x3-dibenzoate.
For the practice of any of the methods of the present invention, the trialkyl phosphine may be tributyl phosphine, the aryl disulfide may be diphenyl disulfide; the hydroxamating agent may be hydroxylamine, the hydroxyl-protecting agent may be benzoic anhydride, and the alkylating agent may be an alkenyl alkylating agent. A presently preferred alkenyl alkylating agent is propenyl quinoline t-butyl carbonate and a palladium catalyst.
The invention is also directed to a method for protecting the ketone of erythromycin A as a thioimine comprising the steps of:
reacting the ketone of erythromycin A with hydroxylamine to form an oxime; and then,
reacting said oxime with tributyl phosphine and phenyl disulfide to form 9-phenylthioiminoerythromycin.
The invention is also directed to a method of preparing 6-O-propenylquinolinylerythromycin-2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x3-dibenzoate comprising the steps of:
reacting the C-9 ketone of erythromycin A with hydroxylamine to form erythromycin oxime;
derivatizing said oxime with tributyl phosphine and phenyl disulfide to form 9-phenylthioimino erythromycin;
protecting the 2xe2x80x2-hydroxyl and the 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl of 9-phenylthioimino erythromycin with benzoic anhydride to form 9-phenylthioimino erythromycin 2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x3-dibenzoate;
alkylating the C-6-hydroxyl of 9-phenylthioimino erythromycin 2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x3-dibenzoate with propenyl quinoline t-butyl carbonate and a palladium catalyst to form 6-O-propenylquinolinyl-9-phenylthioimino erythromycin 2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x3-dibenzoate;
converting 6-O-propenylquinolinyl-9-phenylthioimino erythromycin 2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x3-dibenzoate in aqueous HCl into 6-O-propenylquinolinyl erythromycin 2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x3-dibenzoate; and then,
isolating the desired product.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d as used herein, alone or in combination, refers to C1-C12 straight or branched, substituted or unsubstituted saturated chain radicals derived from saturated hydrocarbons by the removal of one hydrogen atom, unless the term alkyl is preceded by a Cx-Cy designation. Representative examples of alkyl groups include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, iso-butyl, and tert-butyl among others.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d as used herein, alone or in combination, refers to a substituted or unsubstituted straight-chain or substituted or unsubstituted branched-chain alkenyl radical containing from 2 to 10 carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include, but are not limited to, ethenyl, E-and Z-pentenyl, decenyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9clowerxe2x80x9d modifying xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to a C1-C6 unit for a particular functionality. For example lower alkyl means C1-C6 alkyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxylxe2x80x9d as used herein, alone or in combination, refers to an alkyl ether radical, wherein the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is as defined above. Examples of suitable alkyl ether radicals include, but are not limited to, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, iso-propoxy, n-butoxy, iso-butoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy and the like.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9caromaticxe2x80x9d as used herein alone or in combination refers to a substituted or unsubstituted carbocyclic aromatic group having about 6 to 12 carbon atoms such as phenyl, naphthyl, indenyl, indanyl, azulenyl, fluorenyl and anthracenyl; or a heterocyclic aromatic group which is an aromatic ring containing at least one endocyclic N, O or S atom such as furyl, thienyl, pyridyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, 2-pyrazolinyl, pyrazolidinyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,3,5-trithianyl, indolizinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, 3H-indolyl, indolinyl, benzo[b]furanyl, 2,3-dihydrobenzofuranyl, benzo[b]thiophenyl, 1H-indazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, 4H-quinolizinyl, isoquinolinyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, 1,8-naphthridinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, acridinyl, phenazinyl, phenothiazinyl, phenoxyazinyl, pyrazolo[1,5-c]triazinyl and the like. xe2x80x9cArylalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkylarylxe2x80x9d employ the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d as defined above. Rings may be multiply substituted.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to I, Br, Cl or F.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d as used herein, alone or in combination, refers to a non-aromatic 3- to 10-membered ring containing at least one endocyclic N, O, or S atom. The heterocycle may be optionally aryl-fused. The heterocycle may also optionally be substituted with at least one substituent which is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, hydroxyl, amino, nitro, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, alkyl, aralkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, cyano, carboxy, carboalkoxy, carboxyalkyl, oxo, arylsulfonyl and aralkylaminocarbonyl among others.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxyxe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to xe2x80x94OH.
Use of the above terms is meant to encompass substituted and unsubstituted moieties. Substitution may be by one or more groups such as alcohols, ethers, esters, amides, sulfones, sulfides, hydroxyl, nitro, cyano, carboxy, amines, heteroatoms, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxyalkoxy, acyloxy, halogens, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethyl, alkyl, aralkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, cyano, carboxy, carboalkoxy, carboxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocyclyl, alkylheterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, oxo, arylsulfonyl and aralkylaminocarbonyl or any of the substituents of the preceding paragraphs or any of those substituents either attached directly or by suitable linkers. The linkers are typically short chains of 1-3 atoms containing any combination of xe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(O)Oxe2x80x94. Rings may be substituted multiple times.
The terms xe2x80x9cerythromycin derivativexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cerythromycin derivativesxe2x80x9d refer to erythromycins A-D (shown in Formula I and Table I) and derivatives thereof. Derivatives include substitutions for the C-2-C-13 hydrogen, hydroxy, alkyl or alkoxyl substituents of erythromycins A-D, with different hydrogen, hydroxy, alkyl or alkoxyl substituents. Other examples of useful erythromycin derivatives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,866,549; 5,872,229; 5,919,916; 5,932,710; 6,040,440; 6,075,011 and 6,124,269, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Abbreviations which have been used in the schemes and the examples which follow are: THF for tetrahydrofuran; HPLC for high pressure liquid chromatography; IPA for isopropyl alcohol; Bz for benzoyl; Me for methyl; conc. for concentrated; dba for dibenzylidene acetone; IPAC for isopropyl acetate; PQC for propenyl quinoline t-butyl carbonate; DMAP for 4-N,N-dimethylaminopyridine; DPPB for 1,4-bis(diphenylphosphino)butane and MTBE for methyl-tert-butyl ether.
Aspects of the methods of the present are presented in the following Schemes. Scheme 1 shows a high yielding deoximation of a 6-O-alkylated erythromycin derivative, according to a method of the present invention. 
Scheme 2, shown below, illustrates a deoximation after hydroxyl group protection and C-6 alkylation, according to a method of the present invention. 
Scheme 3, shown below, illustrates the procedure of Example 1, a transformation of an oxime to a thioimine. 
Scheme 4, shown below, illustrates the procedure of Example 3, a deoximation to a ketone. 
Scheme 5, shown below, illustrates the procedure of Example 5, a transformation of a thioimine to an imine. 
A detailed description of representative methods of the present invention is set forth in the Examples. A discussion of the various steps (hydroxyl protection/deprotection, 6-O-alkylation, hydroxamation, and formation/hydrolysis of aryl thioimines) which may be utilized in the methods of the present invention follows.
The 2xe2x80x2 and 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl groups of the erythromycin derivatives may be protected by reaction with a suitable hydroxyl protecting reagent in an aprotic solvent. Typical hydroxyl-protecting groups include, but are not limited to, acetylating agents, silylating agents and acid anhydrides, among others. For example, acetic anhydride, benzoic anhydride, benzyl chloroformate, or a trialkyl silyl chloride are among the suitable hydroxyl protecting reagents.
Examples of aprotic solvents are dichloromethane, chloroform, N,N-dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran, N-methylpyrrolidinone, and dimethylsulfoxide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, hexamethyl phosphoric triamide, a mixture thereof, or a mixture of one of the above solvents with ether, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile, ethyl acetate and acetone among others.
Protection of 2xe2x80x2- and 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl groups of erythromycin derivatives may be accomplished sequentially or simultaneously, with the same or two different reagents. A particularly preferred group for protecting the hydroxyl groups is the benzoate protecting group. Benzoylation of the hydroxyl group is typically accomplished by treating the erythromycin derivative with a benzoylating agent, such as benzoyl halide or benzoyl anhydride.
The deprotection of the 2xe2x80x2- and 4xe2x80x3-hydroxyl groups is carried out in accordance with methods described in the literature, for example as described in detail in Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, by T. Greene and P. Wuts, published by John Wiley and Sons in New York in 1991. When the protecting group is an ester such as acetate or benzoate, the compound may be deprotected by treatment with ethanol or methanol. When the group to be removed is a trialkylsilyl group, the compound may be deprotected by treatment with a source of fluoride in tetrahydrofuran or acetonitrile.
xe2x80x9cHydroxy protecting groupxe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an easily removable group known in the art to protect a hydroxyl group against undesirable reaction during synthetic procedures, which can then be selectively removed. The use of hydroxy protecting groups is well known in the art, and is described in detail in Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, by T. Greene and P. Wuts, published by John Wiley and Sons in New York in 1991. Examples of hydroxy protecting groups include, but are not limited to, methylthiomethyl, tert-dimethylsilyl and tert-butyldiphenylsilyl among others.
The term xe2x80x9cprotected hydroxyxe2x80x9d refers to a hydroxy group protected with a hydroxy protecting group, as defined above, such as benzoyl, acetyl, trimethylsilyl, triethylsilyl or methoxymethyl groups, among others.
The alkylation of a C-6-hydroxyl containing erythromycin derivative can be carried out with an alkylating agent in a solvent in the presence of a base at a temperature from about xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C. Alkylating agents include alkyl chlorides, bromides, iodides or alkyl sulfonates. Specific examples of alkylating agents include allyl bromide, propargyl bromide, benzyl bromide, 2-fluoroethyl bromide, 4-nitrobenzyl bromide, 4-chlorobenzyl bromide, 4-methoxybenzyl bromide, xcex1-bromo-p-tolunitrile, cinnamyl bromide, methyl 4-bromocrotonate, crotyl bromide, 1-bromo-2-pentene, 3-bromo-1-propenyl phenyl sulfone, 3-bromo-1-trimethylsilyl-1-propyne, 3-bromo-2-octyne, 1-bromo-2-butyne, 2-picolyl chloride, 3-picolyl chloride, 4-picolyl chloride, 4-bromomethyl quinoline, bromoacetonitrile, epichlorohydrin, bromofluoromethane, bromonitromethane, methyl bromoacetate, methoxymethyl chloride, bromoacetamide, 2-bromoacetophenone, 1-bromo-2-butanone, bromo chloromethane, bromomethyl phenyl sulfone and 1,3-dibromo-1-propene among others.
Examples of alkyl sulfonates are: allyl-O-tosylate, 3-phenylpropyl-O-trifluoromethane sulfonate and n-butyl-O-methane sulfonate among others.
It is sufficient to use one to four mole equivalents of alkylating agent relative to the erythromycin derivative to be alkylated.
The aprotic solvents described above for the hydroxyl protection are also useful for alkylation.
Examples of the base which can be utilized in the alkylation include potassium hydroxide, cesium hydroxide, tetralkyl ammonium hydroxide, sodium hydride, potassium hydride, potassium isopropoxide, potassium tert-butoxide and potassium isobutoxide among others. The amount of base is usually one to four equivalents relevant to the compound to be alkylated.
Alternatively, the erythromycin derivative can be alkylated with an alkenyl alkylating agent in the presence of a palladium catalyst and a phosphine promoter. Most palladium (0) catalysts will work in this process. Some palladium (II) catalysts, such as palladium (II) acetate, which is converted into a palladium (0) species by in situ reaction with phosphine will work as well. The palladium catalyst can be selected from, but is not limited to, palladium (II) acetate, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium (0), tris(dibenzylideneacetone) dipalladium, and (tetradibenzylideneacetone) dipalladium, among others. The ratio of the palladium catalyst to the phosphine generally ranges from about 2:1 to 1:8. Suitable phosphines include, but are not limited to, triphenyl phosphine, bis(diphenylphosphine)methane, bis(diphenylphosphine)ethane, bis(diphenylphosphine)propane, 1,4-bis(diphenylphosphine)butane, bis(diphenylphosphine)pentane and tri(o-tolyl)phosphine among others.
The reaction is carried out in an aprotic solvent, preferably at an elevated temperature, preferably at or above 50xc2x0 C. Useful aprotic solvents include, but are not limited to, N,N-dimethylformamide, dimethylsulfoxide, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, hexamethylphosphoric triamide, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, methyl-t-butyl ether, heptane, acetonitrile, isopropyl acetate and ethyl acetate among others. The most preferred solvents are tetrahydrofuran or toluene.
Useful alkenyl alkylating agents are carbonates and carbamates of allylic hydrocarbons, such as allyl carbonates and allylcarbamates. Presently preferred alkenyl alkylating agents useful have Formula II, shown below, 
wherein
X is O or NR5, wherein R5 is alkyl or aryl, or R3 taken together with an R4 may form an aromatic or non-aromatic ring;
R4, at each occurrence, is independently hydrogen, alkyl, halogen, aryl or heteroaryl and R3 is alkyl. Presently preferred alkenyl alkylating agents include those wherein the R3 group is t-butyl, iso-propyl or N, N-diisopropyl. Alkenyl alkylating agents include allyl iso-propyl carbonate, allyl-t-butyl carbonate, allyl N,N-diisopropyl carbamate, 3-(3-quinolyl)-2-propen-1-ol t-butyl carbonate and 1-(3-quinolyl)-2-propene-1-ol t-butyl carbonate. The alkenyl alkylating agents can be obtained by reaction of an alcohol with a wide variety of compounds for incorporating the carbonate or carbamate moiety. The compounds include, but are not limited to, t-butyl chloroformate, 2-(t-butoxycarbonyl-oxyimino)-2-phenylacetonitrile, -t-butoxycarbonyloxy succinimide, di-t-butyl-dicarbonate and 1-(t-butoxy-carbonyl)imidazole, and the reaction is carried out in the presence of an organic or an inorganic base. The temperature of the reaction varies from about xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to about 30xc2x0 C.
An oxime may be prepared from a ketone-containing erythromycin derivative by reaction of that derivative with a hydroxamating agent such as hydroxylamine hydrochloride, in the presence of a base, or hydroxylamine in the presence of an acid as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,085. Useful hydroxamating agents include hydroxylamine hydrochloride or salts thereof; such as the hydrochloride salt or acetate salt. A representative example of the synthetic procedure is as follows. An erythromycin, base, isopropanol, 50% aqueous hydroxylamine (5 to 10 equivalents) and acetic acid (to adjust the pH to less than 7) are combined. The mixture is heated with stirring to 50xc2x0 C. until the reaction is complete, up to 20 hours. The mixture is then cooled to below 40xc2x0 C., the pH is adjusted to greater than 9 with aqueous sodium hydroxide, and then the product is extracted into isopropyl acetate, concentrated, filtered and dried.
Aryl thioimines of the C-9 oxime erythromycin derivatives may be obtained by reaction of the oxime with a trialkyl phosphine and a diaryl disulfide in an organic solvent at a temperature of from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 30xc2x0 C. The reaction can be run over a period of from about 15 minutes to about 48 hours. Preferably the reaction is run at 10-20xc2x0 C. for 2-4 hours. Presently preferred organic solvents include tetrahydrofuran, toluene, pyridine, ethyl acetate and N,N-dimethylformamide. Useful trialkyl phosphines include triethylphosphine, tributylphosphine, trioctylphosphine and tricyclohexylphosphine, among others. A presently preferred aryl disulfide is phenyl disulfide and a presently preferred trialkyl phosphine is tributyl phosphine. The ratio of oxime:phosphine:sulfide may be 1:1-2:1.5-3. Preferably, the ratio of oxime:phosphine:sulfide is 1:1.1:2.
A representative procedure for the hydrolysis of an arylthioimine to an imine is as follows. The imine may be dissolved in THF, and an acid is added, such as concentrated hydrochloric acid, in a sufficient amount to adjust the pH to 2-3. The imine can be isolated as the corresponding hydrochloride salt by filtration, or by extraction into water. The free base can be obtained by pH adjustment with aqueous sodium carbonate and re-extraction into an organic solvent such as ethyl acetate or IPAC.
The procedure for hydrolysis of an aryl thioimine to a ketone is by hydrolysis of the aryl thioimine to an imine, and subsequent hydrolysis of the imine to a ketone, as illustrated in Example 2 which follows. Alternatively, the two steps can be performed in a one-pot procedure, without imine isolation.
As set forth in detail herein, it is possible to perform the reactions of the methods of the present invention in a single pot, although it will be appreciated that the described method can be practiced in multiple pots. A xe2x80x9csingle potxe2x80x9d process is a process that can be performed in a single reaction vessel. It will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill that single pot processes provide certain advantages over multiple pot processes. For example, single pot processes require less handling and/or transfer of components, thereby reducing the risk of accident or mistake. Single pot processes also tend to be less expensive than multiple pot processes as a result of the reduction in handling and transfer of reaction ingredients.
The reactions of the present methods may take place over a wide range of temperatures, for example from 0xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., more preferably from 20xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. The temperature chosen may depend upon various factors. For example, heating may be preferable when the reaction is carried out at a pH value within the range from 4 to 10; on the other hand, the reaction will generally proceed satisfactorily at ambient temperature at a pH of 10 or above.
The time required for the reactions of the methods of the present inventions may vary widely, depending upon many factors, notably the nature of the substrates, the reaction temperature and the pH and nature of the buffer or other medium used, especially the temperature and pH. However, within the preferred ranges indicate above, a period of from 5 minutes to 50 hours will normally suffice.
After completion of the reactions of the methods of the present invention, the desired compound may be recovered from the reaction mixture by conventional means, for example any one or any appropriate combination of the following steps: adjustment of the pH of the reaction mixture; concentration of the reaction mixture, e.g. by evaporating off the solvent under reduced pressure; separating, e.g. by filtration, of the reaction residue; or, if no crystalline precipitate is thereby produced, extracting the mixture with a water-immiscible solvent and then evaporating the solvent from the extract. If desired, the resulting product may be further purified by conventional techniques, for example recrystallization or the various chromatography techniques such as column chromatography or preparative thin layer chromatography.
It is contemplated that other ingredients such as solvents, catalysts, diluents, and other materials may also be present in the reaction mixture if desired, as long as the added extraneous materials do not materially change the nature of the reaction described above, but are added to promote the reaction, suppress side reactions, or improve the purification step of the synthesis.
The compounds which may be prepared by the methods of the present invention include compounds which possess immunosuppressive, anti-microbial, anti-fungal, anti-viral, anti-inflammatory, and anti-proliferative activity, and possess the ability to reverse chemotherapeutic drag resistance. Compounds synthesized by the methods of the present invention would also find utility in the treatment of autoimmune diseases, such as rheumatoid arthritis, Hashimoto""s thyroiditis, multiple sclerosis, myasthenia gravis, type I diabetes, uveitis, allergic encephalomyelitis, glomerulonephritis, and the like. Further uses include the treatment and prophylaxis of inflammatory and hyperproliferative skin diseases and cutaneous manifestations of immunologically-medicated illnesses, such as psoriasis, atopical dermatitis, and Epidermolysis bullosa. Further instances where a compound of the invention would be useful include various eye diseases (autoimmune and otherwise) such as ocular pemphigus, Scleritis, and Graves"" opthalmopathy, etc.
These Examples are presented to describe preferred embodiments and utilities of the methods of the invention and are not meant to limit the invention unless otherwise stated in the claims appended hereto.